Semiconductor devices are made on substrates, such as silicon substrates, glass plates, etc., for use in computers, monitors, and the like. These devices are made by a sequence of fabrication steps, such as thin film deposition, oxidation or nitridization, etching, polishing, and thermal and lithographic processing. Although multiple fabrication steps may be performed in a single processing station, substrates typically must be transported between processing stations for at least some of the fabrication steps.
Substrates generally are stored in cassettes or pods (hereinafter referred to collectively as “substrate carriers”) for transfer between processing stations and other locations. Although substrate carriers may be carried manually between processing stations, the transfer of substrate carriers is typically automated. For instance, automatic handling of a substrate carrier may be performed by a robot, which lifts the substrate carrier by means of an end effector. As one example, end effectors have been proposed that lift a substrate carrier by engaging a flange provided at the top of the substrate carrier. One known type of end effector includes a support plate and fingers extending downwardly and inwardly from the support plate to define a “T”-shaped slot. The slot may be moved horizontally over and around the carrier flange. Pins may be provided that protrude upwardly from the end effector fingers to mate with detents provided on the flange.
Successful transport and transfer of substrate carriers requires that a substrate carrier position be controlled with a high degree of precision. It is desirable to provide a substrate carrier support and an overhead transfer flange that together facilitate proper substrate carrier positioning.